Tomber
by Lebibou
Summary: Comment Sasuke a t'il pris la nouvelle de la mort de ses parents ? Comment a t'il vécu les quelques jours qui ont suivis leur décès ? Qu'y a t'il donc sur cette stèle sous les tatamis ? Spéculation sur les origines du sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

Tomber

_« Il y'a une étrange satisfaction à toucher le fond du désespoir ; l'excès du malheur procure une espèce de sécurité, havre de grâce pour l'âme du naufragée qui n'ose plus croire. » _

Julian Green

Ses deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent à une vitesse qui la fit sursauter alors qu'elle le recouvrait d'une couverture supplémentaire. Les deux yeux papillonnèrent dans tous les sens, analysant les moindres détails de la salle. Il comprit. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre appui sur ses deux bras pour se relever. Une douleur sourde l'interrompit en plein milieu de son geste. Son bras gauche le lâcha et il retomba de tout son poids sur le lit dans un grincement sinistre. L'infirmière, qui venait de se remettre de sa frayeur, intervint et tenta de la plaquer sur son lit de sa main droite. De son autre main, elle saisit une seringue remplie d'un somnifère. On lui avait dit que l'enfant risquer d'être violent (_mais les enfants de ninjas ne le sont-ils pas tous _songea-t'elle).

C'était une infirmière qui n'avait aucun lien avec le monde des ninjas, que ce soit par le sang ou par les connaissances. Elle faisait partie des 65 de civils que comptait Konoha et sa compréhension de l'univers parallèle ne tenait qu'aux quelques détails qu'elle avait grappillés par-ci par-là au gré de ses rencontres dans l'univers hospitalier, univers dans lequel elle ne s'occupait que de civils, les ninjas étant réservé aux médecins ninja. Cependant, il arrivait que par manque d'effectif, elle se retrouve au chevet d'un shinobi et s'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle avait retenue au cours de ses cinq années passées à l'hôpital de Konoha, c'était que quand le médecin disait que le patient _risquait_ d'avoir un comportement violent, c'était qu'il _allait_ avoir un comportement violent. Ainsi avait elle prit l'habitude d'avoir toujours une seringue pleine de clonazépam, puissant somnifère, planquée dans de la manche (le concept d'arme caché la rapprochant inconsciemment des ninjas qu'elle soignait).

Ce jour-là, elle devait s'occuper d'un garçon brun âgé de six ans. Le médecin, un medic-nin comme ils étaient surnommés, lui avait précisé qu'il venait de subir un traumatisme violent. Il lui avait dit sans détour que son frère avait massacré tout son clan et que ce garçon était l'unique survivant. La seule meurtrissure qu'il présentait d'un point de vue physiologique était une entaille nette et peu profonde dans l'épaule, qui avait déjà été guérie par les ninjas dépêchés après la boucherie. Cependant, ils avaient été dans l'impossibilité de le réanimer. Son frère semblait l'avoir plongé dans un genjutsu (mot qu'elle traduisit par hypnose) assez puissant. Elle avait également compris qu'il ne connaissait pas ce type d'hypnose et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de le veiller et de prendre ses constantes à intervalle régulier en espérant qu'il ne se réveille. Le médecin avait ajouté, dans un murmure presque plaintif, qu'il regrettait que la limace ne soit pas là. Elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait, mais elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un code de l'univers parallèle. De toute façon, n'ayons pas peur des mots, elle n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'elle touchait sa paye à la fin du mois.

Tout de même, par conscience professionnelle, elle s'en était enquis auprès des autres infirmières qui lui avaient expliquée qu'il s'agissait d'une femme médecin au talent hors du commun. Elle avait acquiescé, puis avait cherché à en savoir plus à propos du garçon dont elle allait s'occuper. Elle avait appris qu'il était l'unique descendant d'une famille d'illustres ninjas, les Uchiwa, et plein d'autres informations dont elle n'avait que faire et qu'elle allait oublier dès la fin de la discussion (_Katon et Sharingan, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? _). Par contre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'était pourquoi, s'il était l'illustre héritier de cette famille, il n'y avait personne à son chevet. Les autres infirmières, bien qu'un peu excédée par toutes ses questions, lui avait dit que le clan dont il venait, malgré tous le respect que lui portait les ninjas en raison de son niveau d'exception, n'avait que peu d'amis dans le village.

« C'était un clan très fermé et enfermé dans leur tradition, lui avait expliqué la doyenne des infirmières, entre deux cigarettes. On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient très arrogants. À l'enterrement, rares sont ceux qui les ont pleurés, et la seule chose que regrette la majorité des dirigeants du village, c'est la perte de ce clan en tant qu'arme, et non en tant qu'homme. Seul l'Hokage et quelques autres ont été très peinés de leur disparition. D'autres, comme les Hyuuga, ont presque fait la fête à l'annonce du massacre, alors qu'ils sont un clan aussi attaché à l'étiquette que les Uchiwa. C'était leur principaux rivaux à la course du clan le plus puissant de Konoha, ajouta-t'elle en lisant la perplexité qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Pourtant, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent… »

Elle tira sur le bout de sa cigarette, puis termina la discussion sur cette phrase :

« Je plains ce gamin. Il risque d'avoir une enfance très seule. »

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Elle avait éprouvé beaucoup de pitié pour ce garçon si jeune, pitié qui disparut lorsqu'il réussit à la repousser d'un coup de pied bien placé. Elle se frappa la tête contre le mur recouvert d'un carrelage blanc javellisé et manqua de s'évanouir. Profitant de l'instant de flottement qu'il avait chèrement gagné, il bondit hors du lit et commença à se diriger vers la porte en courant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et se voyait déjà retourner à la maison pour retrouver sa famille. Sa famille qui n'était pas morte, et certainement pas tué par _son_ frère. Ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, certes très réaliste, mais un cauchemar. Il allait pouvoir la retrouver et il annoncerait fièrement qu'il avait réussi à s'évader de l'hôpital (dont par ailleurs il ne savait pas ce qu'il y faisait), après quoi il se ferait sermonner par son père et apercevrait le sourire en coin de son frère qu'il traduirait aussitôt par un _bien joué_ à peine voilé. Sa mère le ramènerait illico presto dans sa chambre d'hôpital mais au moins, il aurait la certitude que sa famille n'était pas morte.

Sauf que l'infirmière ne s'était pas évanoui.

Elle venait de lui planter une seringue longue comme sa paume dans son mollet. Il la fixa avec incrédulité puis il la vit presser le piston. Le liquide s'insinua en lui et, en un instant, sa vue se fit très trouble. Des points blancs traversèrent son champ de vision puis il sombra dans les ténèbres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Tu es réveillé ? lui susurra une voix qu'il devinait âgé »

Il entrouvrit une paupière et, se rappelant où il était, tenta de se relever. Il échoua. Des contentions le ceinturaient au lit. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en dépêtrer, néanmoins il réussit à se redresser et il reposa son regard sur la personne qui venait de le réveiller. Il n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître. Il s'agissait du Sandaime, troisième Hokage de Konoha, avec son éternelle pipe à tabac au bec, mais éteinte.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils pour se donner une contenance, mais en fait seule l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

« Pourquoi je suis attaché ici ? lança-t'il, sans s'ennuyer avec toutes les formules de politesse qu'on lui avait enseignées depuis qu'il était en âge de parler. Il avait beau n'avoir que de six ans, il savait parfaitement qu'on avait aucun droit de l'attaché à son lit et de le séquestrer à l'hôpital. _Quand mon père saura ça… _

« C'est moi qui est pris la - ahem - précaution de t'attacher à ton lit. Il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose… Et ça te sera très dur à entendre… Mais il faut qu'on puisse le faire sans détour, sans que tu fuis. C'est pour ça que tu es attaché. Et aussi parce que as manqué d'assommer une infirmière, précisa-t'il.

- Je veux voir ma famille, répliqua Sasuke: Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'attacher ici ! Quand mes parents sauront ça, ils feront un scandale ! »

Même s'il lui paraissait improbable que son père face un scandale (_L'ai-je déjà vu faire un scandale ? D'habitude, c'est ma mère qui a tendance à s'échauffer quand il s'agit de moi et mon frère. _) Il savait que son clan avait presque autant d'influence que l'Hokage. Son père lui avait suffisamment rabâché les oreilles avec ça pour qu'il l'ait assimilé.

Le Sandaime le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable, saisit sa pipe pour la poser sur la table à côté de Sasuke.

« Dis moi Sasuke. Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

- Je rentrais d'un entraînement de shuriken. Je pense que j'ai dû chuter et m'évanouir. »

Ça lui arracher les tripes d'avouer qu'il ait pu chuter et s'évanouir comme un idiot. Mais c'était la seule conclusion possible à laquelle il était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Son frère était certes plus renfermé qu'à son habitude, puis il y avait eu ce sharingan bizarre, mais il était certain que son frère n'avait pas massacré son clan. Oui, il en était certain…

« Tu mens Sasuke, et tu en es pleinement conscient. Je lis dans ton regard qu'il y'a eu autre chose. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, fixant les draps blancs dans lesquels il flottait.

« Sasuke… fit Sarutobi d'une voix presque plaintive. (_Je pense que tu es en âge comprendre ce que la mort représente. _) Ton clan, ta famille a disparue. Ils sont tous morts, sans doute tué par ton frère. Tu dois déjà le savoir, étant donné que c'est à lui que tu dois ta coupure à l'épaule. »

Sasuke resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux fixant le mur blanc comme s'il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'horizon. Ses mains se crispèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de ses paumes.

Ce fut avec une difficulté extrême que l'Hokage termina sa phrase.

« Tu en es l'unique survivant.

- Vous mentez, répliqua-t'il d'un ton abrupt.

- Je le voudrais bien. »

Il s'écoula une minute pendant laquelle personne ne prononça la moindre parole, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées.

L'Hokage avait été surpris de voir que Sasuke prenait la nouvelle avec un tel détachement, du moins en apparence. Il avait vu le sang qui avait goûté, maculant les draps d'un rouge vif. Il avait vu ce regard abruti par le chagrin, perdu dans un passé révolu. Pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucune larme. Il savait que dès leur plus jeune âge, les Uchiwa étaient élevés dans le respect de l'étiquette, qui était peut-être leur unique bouée de sauvetage dans des moments aussi troubles. Mais ce n'était pas à un Uchiwa mûr qu'il faisait face. _Bon dieu, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, _eut-il envie de crier. Il ne le put. Il savait que les enfants étaient les premiers à subir les conséquences de la voix du ninja, avec un parent qui ne revenait pas ou bien qui revenait détruit. Il savait que rares étaient les enfants de ninja qui avait un sourire qui ne cachait pas un fond de tristesse. Il savait… Il savait beaucoup de chose mais il trouvait que trop nombreuses étaient celles auxquelles il ne pouvait rien y faire. Nombreux étaient attirés par la voix du ninja qui était synonyme d'aventures et de combats. Il avait beau mettre en garde les enfants de l'académie en prevenant que ce serait sans doute une voix où la mort serait le seul compagnon qui jamais ne les abandonnerait, jamais ils n'étaient, trouvant presque son discour trop caricatural. _Si seulement il pouvait savoir sans avoir à en faire l'expérience… _

Il voulait crier contre cette injustice, mais il ne pouvait pas exploser devant cette enfant au regard trop mature et déjà malmené par la vie.

Sasuke n'y avait pas cru, du moins, pas pendant les premières secondes. Il avait repoussé de toutes ses forces l'idée qu'il est tout perdu à cause de son frère. Il avait fui l'idée que plus jamais il ne reverrait le sourire bienveillant de sa mère, plus jamais il n'aurait droit aux commentaires doucereux que son père distillait avec une extrême parcimonie, fini l'époque où il pouvait chaparder des pommes en toute quiétude à ses lointains cousins par alliance. _Un Uchiwa est fort quelque soit les circonstances, _murmura une voix familière dans le fin fond de son esprit. _Jamais il ne doit montrer de larmes, que ce soit sur un champ de bataille ou dans la vie civile. _Alors Sasuke retînt ses larmes de toutes ses forces, mettant fin à la bouffée de chagrin qui le secouait au niveau de l'estomac.

L'Hokage avait raison. Toutes ses règles étaient l'unique bouée de sauvetage dont que possédait un garçon aussi jeune dans un moment aussi triste.

Mais peut-être que la bouée ne s'apparentait que trop à une enclume qui, au lieu de vous maintenir à flot, vous entraînait dans les abîmes ténébreuses mais ô combien attirante de la folie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_« Où suis-je ? » _murmura Sasuke

_« Où suis-je…Où suis-je…Où suis-je…Où suis-je… _répéta plusieurs fois un écho. »

_« Que fais-je ici ? » _

_« Que fais-je ici ? Que fais-je ici ? Que fais-je ici ? _répéta ce même écho. »

Il portait ses vêtements habituel, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Il se tenait debout dans une pièce sombre qui ne semblait pas avoir de rebords et qui s'étendait à l'infini. Il n'arrivait à ne voir que dans les trois mètres qui l'entouraient, et, fait étrange pour un Uchiwa, il voyait flou. Ses mains, ses jambes étaient floues sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Plus que l'absence de bornes à cette étendue, plus que l'obscurité, plus que l'écho, c'était la difficulté avec laquelle il cernait ce qu'il voyait qui lui faisait peur.

En tant qu'Uchiwa, il n'avait jamais eu de problème de vision. Mieux, elle était supérieure à la normale. Le noir ne l'avait jamais effrayé, car il voyait presque comme en plein jour. Il avait souvent regardé avec dédain les personnes qui devaient se servir de lunette pour voir.

Il fit quelque pas devant lui. Sa démarche était lourde, chacun de ses gestes d'une lenteur extrême. Ses chaussures, deux getas, faisaient un drôle de bruit à chaque pied qu'il posait au sol. Il eut l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à parcourir les deux mètres qu'il s'était fixés comme objectif et le temps lui donnait l'impression de s'étirer à l'infini.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune logique, de nombreux objets apparurent autours de lui. Il reconnut parmi toutes ses breloques une broche qui appartenait à sa mère, un médaillon que son père n'avait jamais quitté, il entr'aperçut l'étal à légume de ses cousins, le jeu de kunaï que son frère avait reçu pour un anniversaire, ainsi que de nombreux autres objets qui appartenaient à d'autres membres de son clan. Une lumière, inexistante un temps auparavant, éclaira un mur. Celui-ci sortit des ténèbres et Sasuke reconnut le gigantesque éventail rouge et blanc dessiné dessus. L'emblème des Uchiwa.

Un liquide chaud se faufila entre ses pieds maintenant nu. Le liquide était rouge vif.

Il se pencha en avant, trempa son doigt et le porta à la bouche. C'était salé.

_Du sang… _

Le niveau du sang s'éleva, noyant son pied jusqu'à la cheville. Sasuke remarqua que les objets commencèrent eux aussi à disparaître sous ce liquide pourpre. Il plongea sa main dans le sang pour récupérer le médaillon, la broche. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les retrouver à cause de l'opacité du sang. De plus en plus de ce liquide pourpre apparut et il ne parvenait toujours pas à attraper les affaires de sa famille. Il commença à s'affoler et alla jusqu'à plonger sa tête pour les retrouver.

Il ressortit la tête rouge, les mains vides.

_Et ce niveau qui ne cesse de monter. _

Le sang monta jusqu'à sa nuque. Il voulait nager, mais son corps était lourd comme une enclume. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel, aspirant son ultime goulée d'air. Il aperçut deux mangekyou sharingans qui le fixaient d'un air dédaigneux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de former une autre pensée. Il se noya dans le sang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une mince pellicule de larme s'était déposé sur ses cils. Un sentiment de honte le triturant, il se frotta les yeux pour le faire disparaître, en même que les larmes. Il remarqua en même temps que ses contentions avaient disparu.

Il faisait encore nuit, du moins conclut-il à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. À son grand plaisir, sa vue avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés et il put lire l'heure sur l'horloge qui égrainait les secondes au rythme des tic-tac.

_Cinq heure du matin… _

C'était une heure bâtarde. Trop tôt pour se lever, trop tard pour se rendormir. Il avait peur de se rendormir et de retomber dans un cauchemar, mais il refusait de se réveiller et de penser à _ça _.

Sans faire exprès, du moins c'est ce qu'il allait dire, il appuya sur le bouton qui était en relation avec le bureau des infirmières.

Deux minutes plus tard, quelqu'un se présenta. Il espéra que ce n'était pas l'infirmière qu'il avait assommée. À sa grande joie, ce ne fut pas elle. Au lieu de ça, il fit face une médic-nin , fort jolie, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir en ville avec… _Non ! N'y pense pas. _»

« Qu'y a t'il ? demanda-t'elle à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient dans les pièces voisines.

- Je… Rien du tout… fit-il d'une voix endormie. »

Il feint la surprise lorsqu'il aperçut sa main sur le bouton.

« Oh… Je vois. Tu n'as pas fait exprès d'appuyer dessus. Ce n'est pas grave. Rendors toi bien. »

Elle commença à fermer la porte mais il l'interpella avant.

« Non ! (À cet instant, il haït les intonations suppliantes que prit sa voix) Restez s'il vous plaît. »

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux émeraude.

« Très bien. Je vais rester avec toi pendant dix minutes, le temps que tu t'endormes.

- Merci… murmura-t'il. »

Il ne parvint pas à se rendormir, mais au moins sa présence empêcha ses pensées de s'égarer sur un sujet qu'il n'aurait pu éviter s'il avait été tout seul. Il arrivait que son esprit fourche sur une image de sa mère, de son père ou de son cauchemar, mais il suffisait que son regard se pose sur la medic-nin qui feuilletait un livre pour qu'il réussisse à chasser cette pensée cancéreuse. Il savait que viendrait un moment où il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y penser, où il devrait y penser mais il voulait repousser ce moment du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était encore trop présent, trop douloureux. Pourtant, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il exorcise cette douleur le plus tôt possible, avant qu'elle ne le gangrène.

Le médecin resta avec lui jusqu'au petit matin, ne s'éclipsant pour aller voir d'autres patients que quelques cours instants qui duraient une éternité aux yeux de Sasuke.

Au première lueur de l'aube, l'Hokage revint visiter Sasuke. Ce fut le moment que la medic-nin choisit pour sortir définitivement, non sans poser un baiser sur le front de Sasuke, comme sa mère lui avait fait à de nombreuses reprises.

L'Hokage ne lui pas l'affront de savoir s'il avait passé une bonne nuit.

« Sasuke. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais il faut que nous parlions de ton avenir.

- De mon avenir ? répéta-t'il incrédule, comme si la simple idée qu'il y ait un après était d'une absurdité sans nom. »

Le Sandaime le regarda d'un air doux.

« Je sais qu'au moment où l'on se parle, ça te paraît impossible, mais tu as un avenir. Il ne faut pas que tu restes bloquer dans ce passé. »

Sasuke acquiesça pour la forme.

« Bien… reprit le Sandaime. Comme tu te doutes, dans notre univers, il est courant que Konoha est à la charge de nombreux orphelins. Nous avons de nombreuses structures d'accueil en place, et je pense que le mieux serait pour toi que tu ailles dans un orphelinat, au moins jusqu'à tes neuf/dix ans. Ensuite, tu pourras vivre seul dans un appartement ou bien retourner chez toi.

- Et pendant le temps que je passerai dans un orphelinat, qui s'occupera du domaine des Uchiwa ?

- Et bien, je pensais que Konoha en aurait la charge, ainsi que tout ton héritage, jusqu'au moment où tu décideras de le réclamer. »

Sasuke resta muet et pensif.

Que voulait-t'il faire ? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que son père et sa mère auraient aimé qu'il fasse ? Il avait mal, très mal au niveau du coeur. Pourquoi devait-il prendre toutes ses décisions, pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublié ?

Chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, il avait toujours l'image de son frère lui lançant le shuriken qui lui avait entaillé son épaule, toujours l'image de ses parents en train de se faire trancher. Plus jamais il ne pourrait profiter de cette coupure, de ces micro instants pendant lesquels quiconque pouvait s'oublier pour finalement reprendre pied sur terre lorsque les yeux s'ouvraient.

Son père aurait voulu qu'il ne salisse pas le nom de Uchiwa en s'abaissant à vivre dans un orphelinat. Sa mère n'aurait souhaité que son bonheur et aurait fait passer le clan après lui. Mais plus que la reconnaissance de sa mère, c'était la reconnaissance de son père qu'il recherchait. Et plus que la reconnaissance de son père, c'était l'attention de son père qu'il voulait à tout prix.

_Regarde- moi bien d'où tu es Père. Je vais vous venger. Tous vous venger _jura-t'il puis il déclara :

« Je veux vivre par mes propres moyens dans le domaine de mes ancêtres. J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre jusqu'au moment où je toucherai mon salaire de ninja. Jamais un Uchiwa n'abandonnera son domaine. »

L'Hokage voulut le contredire, énoncer un à un les arguments, dire qu'il était trop jeune, en état de choc, qu'il fallait qu'il réfléchisse un peu, qu'un enfant de sept ans ne pouvait vivre seul. Mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Sasuke, où se mêlait déjà cette assurance, cette volonté et cette tristesse sourde, il sut que jamais il n'arriverai à le faire changer d'avis.

« Très bien, furent les seules mots qu'il put prononcer. »

Voici ma deuxième fic. Ca ne devait au départ n'être qu'un simple one-shot mais trop d'idée me sont venus pour que je puisse me contenter d'un simple One-Shot. L'histoire devrait faire encore deux ou trois chapitres supplémentaire qui devrait faire à peu près cette taille.

Il y'a quelques modifications par rapport à ce qui est dit dans le manga. Dans la vraie version, Sasuke se réveille dans une salle d'hopital et fuis tout de suite vers sa demeure qu'il trouvera scellé. J'ai préféré allongé son passage à l'hopital, ce qu'on pourra me reprocher.

J'avoue que je ne sais que penser de cette histoire. On pourra me reprocher mon manque d'imagination, mais qu'importe, l'idée m'est venu en lisant un fic où l'on disait que Sasuke avait dû apprendre à cuisiner tout seul.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le genjutsu n'est pas le seul moyen de générer des illusions. Il vient un moment où, pour satisfaire un profond désir ou pour éviter la douleur, l'esprit lui-même en vient à créer un mirage des plus parfaits. Sasuke en fit l'expérience une fois arrivé devant les portes de son domaine.

Il était sorti (le terme exact serait évadé) juste après la visite de l'Hokage. Il avait profité de l'absence de la médic-nin, partie voir un autre patient, pour se glisser hors de son lit et avait marché jusqu'au placard de sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Il s'était dévêti rapidement, se débarrassant des immondes vêtements verts que l'on lui avait passés, et ce fut avec un certain plaisir que l'emblème des Uchiwa avait retrouvé sa place dans son dos.

Son plaisir s'évapora telle une goutte d'eau sur pierre chaude lorsqu'il aperçut la fine entaille sur sa manche gauche, au niveau de l'épaule. Le bandage avait pris une légère couleur rosée. Il posa ses doigts dessus, mais il les retira vivement après qu'un influx douloureux lui remonta le long de l'échine. Le shuriken l'avait touché avec une précision chirurgicale, évitant les nerfs et les tendons, ne sectionnant que de la peau et du muscle.

Sa tête sortit discrètement de l'encadrement et il s'assura que le couloir était vide. Dans l'air flottait cette lourde odeur d'éther, étouffante et écoeurante. Sasuke fit un premier pas peu assuré, un deuxième plus résolu. Petit à petit, il accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à courir et il finit par se retrouver à l'accueil. À sa grande joie, il s'agissait de celle réservée aux civils. Ainsi, il avait moins de chance de croiser un ninja qui pourrait le reconnaître et engager une conversation qu'il tenait à éviter

Le carrelage blanc combiné aux halogènes donnait un aspect fantomatique à cette antichambre moderne. Cet effet était accentué par les vêtements blancs que portait le personnel, leur conférant la propreté et l'aspect robotique nécessaire pour pratiquer ce métier. Car qui voudrait d'un médecin tétanisé par la peur et les pleurs ?

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut la médic-nin qui l'avait délaissée quelques minutes. Elle semblait absorber par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec l'infirmier qui marchait à côté d'elle. Quelques échos de leur discussion parvinrent aux oreilles de Sasuke qui aurait manqué de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles s'il ne venait pas de perdre toute sa famille. Sasuke se glissa quelques instants derrière une chaise roulante, mettant son corps et son symbole à l'abri des regards.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'empêche de rentrer chez lui. Il voulait voir sa maison de ses yeux. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu, au plus profond de son esprit subsisterait la folle idée, telle une chimère que l'on poursuit tout en admettant son inexistence, que tout cela ne s'était pas passé et que ça ne pouvait pas se passer.

Il n'avait montré aucune larme parce qu'il repoussait cette idée de tout son soûl. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas constaté de ses yeux, ça ne resterait que l'une des choses qui avaient pu se passer.

Il patienta jusqu'au moment où les portes du couloir se refermèrent sur la jeune médic-nin, seule lumière qu'il avait entr'aperçue dans les ténèbres.

Il sortit de l'hôpital et fut accueilli par un ciel bas, lourd et chargé en humidité.

Il commença à courir vers sa maison.

À cause de sa cavale, ce fut avec le souffle haletant et le coeur battant à la chamade qu'il découvrit les banderoles jaunes qui scellaient l'entrée de son domaine.

_Non, non… Ce n'est pas possible… Non, non… NON !_

La main tremblante et moite, mais le regard quelque peu conquérant, il écarta les bandelettes jaunes.

_Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Tout paraît normal. _

Au premier coin, il fit face à son premier mirage. Un sourire illumina son visage.

Son grand-oncle et sa grande tante le fixaient. Tous deux étaient d'anciens ninjas qui avaient arrêté à cause de leur âge avancé (ce qui était en soit un exploit, sachant que la plupart ne dépassaient pas les 27,4 ans d'après les dernières statistiques) et qui s'étaient recyclés dans les sen'bei.

Osawa Uchiwa lisait son sempiternelle journal alors Tetsuko lui lançait la même phrase routinière :

« Eh, Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu vas acheter aujourd'hui ? »

Et lui devait répondre :

« Rien, comme d'habitude ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas les sen'bei ! »

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le mirage venait de s'effacer, laissant à Sasuke tout le loisir d'observer le comptoir vide de toute vie. Son visage s'assombrit, tous ses traits se détendirent, laissant place à un rictus mi-surpris, mi-désabusé.  
D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha de la vitrine, la contourna et saisit l'une des nombreuses galettes de riz. Elle s'effrita entre ses doigts, les miettes s'évanouissant dans l'atmosphère, à l'image d'un sablier fissuré exposé au vent.

_Pas vous… _

Pourquoi eux ? Eux qui lui semblaient immortels, eux qu'ils croisaient à chaque entrée et sortie du domaine, eux qui lui avaient fait goûter à de nombreuses occasions leurs galettes. Galettes qu'il avalait à contre-coeur, mimant un enthousiasme de bon aloi.

Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Pour la première fois, ils venaient à disparaître, laissant derrière un stock de sen'bei recouvert d'une mince pellicule de poussière.

§§§§

Les premières gouttes furent imperceptibles. Puis quelque chose lui tomba sur le coin de l'oreille. Il tendit la main, mais ne sentit rien. Il la retourna côté paume, où la peau était plus sensible. Une minuscule goutte d'eau, de la taille d'une tête d'épingle prit place en son centre. Ça aurait pu en rester là. Mais le ciel en décida autrement. Une deuxième goutte s'égara dans sa main puis une troisième… La pluie finit par tomber, accompagnée par des grondements incessants, souvent comparés aux hurlements du ciel.

Sauf que pour Sasuke, cela raisonnait comme une longue plainte, entrecoupée par des sanglots.

Sasuke fixa le ciel quelques secondes mais finit par baissé la tête, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses cheveux pour finir dans son col. Son corps s'engourdit peu à peu sous cette averse glacée.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa maison, ignorant les rivières pourpres, fruits de la pluie s'écrasant sur des mares de sang séché.

Il fit coulisser la porte d'entrée et fit face à son second mirage. Sa mère se tenait devant lui, son tablier blanc lui ceinturant la taille, la joie aux bords des lèvres.

« Quand il est avec moi, ton père ne parle que de toi… »

Son tablier blanc prit une teinte rubis. Sasuke eut un geste de recul. Elle ajouta :

« Tu es faible… Tu n'as pas réussi à me protéger… »

Elle disparut comme ses grands oncles avaient disparu, mirage d'une seconde mais marquant une vie.

Si Sasuke n'avait pas été tétanisé par cette apparition, il aurait hurlé.

Il réussit à reprendre le contôle de son corps après une minute. Son subconscient s'opposait à lui, refusant de le laisser aller plus loin.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

Il fit quelques pas, tourna la tête et n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que représentaient les marques blanches au sol.

Un seul dessin pour deux corps entremêlés dans la vie et dans la mort. Un seul dessin, mais deux corps, deux âmes.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un animal à quatre jambes et deux têtes, mais l'image du corps de son père sans vie recouvrant le corps de sa mère était trop profondément ancrée dans son esprit.

La chimère qu'il avait poursuivi disparu, tout comme le barrage qui retenait le flot de larmes. L'eau qui coulait le long de ses cheveux se mêla aux larmes, formant un liquide salé, au goût peu différent de celui du sang.

Sasuke tomba à genoux, caressant du bout des doigts les contours blancs tracés à la craie, maigre relique des cadavres de ses parents. Il s'allongea dessus, ignorant le sang séché, semblable par la couleur à la terre cuite. Il s'endormit, ou plutôt s'évanouit, terrassé par le chagrin.

_Pourquoi suis-je si faible…_

§§§§§§

_Seul le chef de clan est autorisé à lire cette stèle. Si vous n'êtes pas le chef, vous êtes prié d'arrêter votre lecture ici. _

Sasuke eut un rire bref. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que les Uchiwa étaient très à cheval sur le règlement, mais là, ça prenait des proportions tellement gigantesques que s'en était involontairement comique.

Son envie de rire s'évanouit lorsqu'il se rappela que son frère avait lu cette stèle avant lui. Il fixa quelques secondes le morceau de pierre qui avait traversé les années, le regard lointain, comme si il fixait une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'horizon. Mais aussi absurde que pouvait apparaître cette idée, rien ne définissait mieux cette stèle. sSuf qu'au lieu d'être une fenêtre sur l'horizon, c'était une fenêtre sur le passé.

_Moi, Kashitsu Uchiwa, fils d'Aizen Uchiwa, troisième porteur de l'illustre nom des Uchiwa, vais vous conter par quelle moyen le sharingan est arrivé dans notre clan pour que jamais nous n'oublions son origine et quelqu'en furent les conséquences._

_Il y a de très nombreuses années, on m'avait confié la tache d'exterminer une secte qui sévissait à la frontière du pays du feu. J'appris bien plus tard que nos commanditaires étaient une secte rivale. J'admets que cette mission ne m'enchantait guère, car il m'avait bien été précisé que le massacre serait complet, femmes et enfants compris. _

_Mais en bon ninja, je fis passer mes convictions en arrière plan et me contenta de remplir mon rôle d'arme humaine._

_On m'avait donné carte blanche, ce qui me permettait d'user de la méthode de mon choix pour les approcher. _

_N'ayant que très peu d'informations quant à leur puissance éventuelle, je préférai me faire passer pour un futur adepte. _

_Je frappai à la porte du sanctuaire dans lequel il organisait toute leur procession, et je reçus un accueil fort chaleureux, accompagné de vin et autres fruits fort agréable en bouche. Ils avaient des méthodes de recrutement très poussé._

_En plein milieu de la procession, mon regard fut attiré par un homme aux yeux étranges. Sa pupille était cerclée d'un trait noir, leur conférant une profondeur peu commune. Cet homme n'avait pas parlé de la soirée, pourtant, tout le monde semblait le respecter._

_De façon fort habile, je tournai la conversation sur cet oeil et questionna l'assistance sur ces yeux. _

_L'un des convives m'expliqua que cet homme était le chef de leur secte et qu'il bénéficiait d'un don des Dieux, le kamigan. _

_Le kamigan, ou l'œil de Dieu, lui permettrait de voir dans l'avenir. À l'époque, je pris tout cela pour du pipeau et comme une façon d'un artefact dont on usait pour attirer encore plus de fidèles. Je me contentai d'acquiescer et la fête repartit de plus belle._

_Lorsque la majorité des personnes fut endormie ou soûle, je passai à l'action. Je récupérai la courte lame planquée sous mon pantalon et me mis au travail. Je commençai par égorger les personnes ivres mortes, espérant qu'elles ne réveilleraient pas les autres en crachant leur dernier râle. _

_Tout se passa bien, sans heurt, jusqu'au moment je me rendis compte que l'homme au drôle de regard me fixait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il hurlât, mettant fin à mon attaque silencieuse. Cependant il ne se passa rien. Je ne savais pas pour quelles raisons, il me voyait faire mais ne tentais rien pour m'en empêcher, comme si cela faisait partie d'un plan bien établi. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne fis aucun mouvement, le fixant à mon tour, comme pour l'inciter à venir en découdre. Il ne moufta pas. Lorsque vint son tour, il ne dit rien, s'enfermant dans un silence encore plus calme que celui des autres. _

_Je bouclai mon affaire en dix minutes et pritsune courte pause. Il allait falloir que je visite les étages supérieurs pour finir mon travail. Les femmes et les enfants…_

_Fermer les yeux n'enleva rien à l'inhumanité de mes mouvements répétés. J'eus vite fait d'éliminer toutes les femmes et les enfants, ceux-ci n'opposant aucune résistance. _

_Il ne me restait plus qu'une chambre à visiter. Lorsque je l'ouvris, une femme m'attendait, une petite fiole à la main. Elle en but une gorgée, comme pour me montrer que ce n'était pas un poison, puis elle me la tendit. _

_Désobéissant à toutes les règles élémentaires de sécurité, je la saisis par pur réflexe et demanda pourquoi. Elle me répondit de mettre deux gouttes dans la nourriture de ma femme pour faire naître un enfant aux yeux divins. _

_Je la fixai, incrédule. La compréhension des événements m'apparaissait incertaine. Nombres de questions me traversaient l'esprit, les pourquoi et les comment revenant sans cesse. _

_Piètre ninja pour l'occasion, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que la femme avait saisi une lame. Elle se suicida sous mes yeux, un étrange sourire rouge sur la gorge. _

_Dans le coin, j'entr'aperçus un jeune enfant en larme, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait les mêmes yeux que le chef de la secte. J'en déduis alors que c'était son fils. J'agitai ma lame sous son nez, pour le forcer à fermer les yeux. _

_C'est toujours plus facile lorsqu'ils ont les yeux fermés. _

_Mais il ne cessa pas de me fixer. _

_Je soupirai et rangeai mon ninjatô dans son fourreau. Ce n'était qu'un gamin et il ne risquait pas de poser de problème. _

_Ma fiole en main, je quittai cette maison qui avait accueilli ma lame ensanglantée._

_Une fois rentrée chez moi, je rangeai ma fiole et elle disparut de mon esprit pendant des années._

_Environs cinq ans plus tard, notre clan subit un revers politique de première ordre. D'autres familles, comme ces salopards de Hyuuga, nous reprochaient notre manque de spécialisation, autant dire qu'ils nous trouvaient mauvais, et faisait pression sur l'Hokage pour que nous perdions nos privilèges, et ainsi que nous ne devenions qu'un clan de second rang. _

_En ma qualité de représentant du clan, je me devais de réagir, mais mon champ d'action était limité. J'étais forcé d'admettre que nous ne possédions pas d'attribut génétique équivalent à celui des Hyuuga. Nous étions des ninjas de premier ordre grâce un entraînement rigoureux, une excellente maîtrise du chakra et des jutsus de feu. Mais c'était tout. _

_C'est alors que je me souvins de la fiole. J'avoue que l'utiliser m'effrayer quelque peu. La femme au sourire rouge en avait avalé pour me prouver que ce n'était pas un poison, mais elle était morte une minute après. Ce n'était pas une preuve. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'échappatoire. Ma femme avait toujours été dévouée au clan et elle comprendrait._

_Je versai deux gouttes dans le thé de ma femme et patientai. Elle était en parfaite santé, me signalant que le thé était un peu trop sucré. J'en conclu que ce n'était pas un poison. Je l'honorai le soir même et j'appris deux mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte. Cela m'emplit de joie, car cela faisait longtemps que nous essayions d'avoir un héritier. _

_Seulement, trois mois plus tard, elle fit une fausse-couche qui l'emporta. J'étais effondré, mais n'en montrai rien. Le clan traversait une période difficile et je ne pouvais me permettre de faire étalage de mon désarroi. _

_Je me remariai très vite et réitéra l'expérience. Elle tomba également enceinte, mais fit à son tour une fausse-couche. Elle n'en mourut point, mais je me décidais à arrêter l'expérience. Cette fiole devait contenir poison qui empêchait la naissance d'un enfant. _

_Je manquai de la bazarder, mais me retint. Malgré le malheur qu'elle m'avait apportée, elle n'en restait pas moins le dernier cadeau d'une femme sur le point de se mourir._

_Cinq mois plus tard, ma femme retomba enceinte et parvint à terme. J'eus un magnifique garçon que j'élevai avec soin pour en faire un magnifique ninja. _

_Dix ans passèrent et mon fils dépassa toutes mes espérances. Il devint très rapidement chuunin et fut envoyé au front pendant la première guerre ninja. Il me revint de sa première mission portée en héros. On m'expliqua qu'il avait terrassé tous ses adversaires à lui seul alors que ses partenaires étaient blessés. Cela ne me surprit pas outre-mesure, pourtant dès son retour dans le cercle familial, il voulut que l'on parle en privé._

_Lorsque l'on fut seul à seul, il me montra son nouveau pouvoir : deux yeux rouges entouré d'un cercle et de deux virgules. _

_Il m'expliqua que grâce à ses yeux, il arrivait à voir les mouvements de l'adversaire avant qu'il ne les fasse, il pouvait voir les flux de chakra un peu à la manière des Hyuuga et avait inconsciemment mémorisé les divers techniques de son adversaire. _

_J'observai bien son oeil et le trouva fort différent du kamigan. Déjà la couleur, ce rouge sang qui ne me rappelait que trop la fausse couche de ma première femme, les deux virgules, qui semblait symboliser un niveau. Peut-être y en avait-il un supérieur ? m'étais-je exclamé en aparté_

_Je me pressai de rendre ce doujutsu public, le nomma sharingan et le présenta comme une mutation génétique, conséquence de notre maîtrise parfaite de tous les types de jutsus. Notre clan se replaça au premier rang, au grand dam des Hyuuga qui ne tardèrent pas de faire courir une rumeur comme quoi le sharingan n'était qu'un byukugan muté. S'ils savaient… _

_Fort de ce premier succès, je récupérai ma fiole et en versa la totalité du contenu dans le thé de nos femmes. S'en suit alors nombre de fausses couches, de morts mais aussi de naissances. _

_Par contre, à ma grande surprise, tous ne développèrent pas le sharingan. Il m'apparut alors qu'une émotion forte était nécessaire pour favoriser son apparition. _

_Lorsque mon fils développa la troisième virgule, je m'interrogeai de plus en plus sur le sharingan. J'oserai presque le comparer à un organisme vivant qui mute et évolue. S'il est rouge, c'est parce qu'il est né dans le sang, celui de ma femme et de mes deux premiers enfants. Il choisit lui-même son hôte et apparaît lorsque tous les espoirs se sont évanouis. Il évolue pour fournir encore plus de puissance à son hôte. _

_Lorsque mon fils tua son meilleur ami au cours d'un duel, fruit d'une dispute pour une fille, son sharingan évolua à un stade supérieur, que je décidai de baptiser Mangekyou. Mon fils atteint un niveau alors jamais égalé, sauf par les Hokage, et encore… _

_Peu après, des changements s'opérèrent dans son comportement. Il devint arrogant, peu intéressé par la vie du clan alors que je l'avais choisi comme héritier. Il en vint à me menacer ouvertement lorsque j'entrepris de le réprimer._

_Plus tard, il manqua de tuer un enfant parce qu'il l'avait bousculé. Il était allé trop loin et je savais que s'il continuait, tôt ou tard, il finirait par tuer quelqu'un pour une raison stupide. Ce serait un trop grand déshonneur pour le clan. Mais surtout, il serait alors trop dangereux pour toute la population._

_Personne n'ayant le niveau pour l'arrêter en duel et même en deux contre un, je pris les devants en organisant un assaut nocturne._

_Nous êtions cinq. Pourtant je crus que nous n'arriverions pas à le tuer. Je ne possédait pas le sharingan moi même et les autres ne pouvait rivaliser avec un doujutsu aussi puissant._

_Fort heureusement, il ne le maîtrisait encore que partiellement et il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les genjutsu. Je l'achevai de ma main, une fois au sol, le corps transpercé. _

_Je pense que le mangekyou n'apparaît pas parce que l'on a tué son meilleur ami. Il apparaît à cause du désespoir dans lequel nous plonge cette acte. Peut-être existe-il d'autre façon de le faire évoluer mais je ne les connais pas. _

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, je pense que le sharingan est vivant et qu'il décide de lui-même s'il souhaite évoluer, et il ne le fera qu'en accord avec la personnalité de son hôte. _

_J'avais bien vu que mon fils était toujours en quête de puissance. Son mangekyou ne m'apparaît alors pas très surprenant._

_L'Hokage n'en apprit jamais rien, du moins de manière officielle._

_Peu de temps après, on me confia la protection de la cité. _

_Mon deuxième fils prit ma relève quelques années plus tard et je décidai alors de lui confier le secret quant à l'origine du sharingan. Je lui demandai de confier à son tour ce secret à son successeur, mais il refusa, me conseillant de le graver dans la roche, pour que l'histoire traverse les âges sans risquer d'être altéré par le temps. Je m'exécutai et vous êtes en train de lire mon résultat. _

_Je pense maintenant que le chef de la secte avait le don de lire l'avenir. Il savait que j'allais venir pour les tuer et qu'à long terme, leur destruction était programmée. Il mit au point un plan d'une rare perfidie pour faire perdurer son don et se venger par la même occasion. Il nous a donné un pouvoir presque incontrôlable, sachant qu'à long terme, l'acteur de sa vengeance serait l'un des nôtres et que nous ne pourrons rien y faire. _

_Peut-être a-t-il raison et que nous sommes condamnés à disparaître, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ça ne sera jamais le cas. _

_Le pouvoir corrompt. Le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. _

_Aizen Uchiwa, troisième chef du clan des Uchiwa._

††††††††††††

Chapitre 2 de boucler.

Bon, j'avoue, c'est celui où je prends les plus gros risques.

Alors, mon explication sur l'origine du sharingan, plausible ou pas ?

Au début, j'avais juste une très faible idée de que j'allais mettre (à dire vrai, au début j'avais même pas prévu dans parler. )

L'idée m'est venu dans le but. Je pensais à Berserk et son tatouage qui saigne et ça m'a fait penser au sharingan.

Au départ, je voulais faire tout un truc sur le sharingan, entité ayant sa vie propre et tout et tout, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

D'ailleurs, cette histoire m'a filé un sacré coup de pouce pour ma fic principale, vous pouvez pas savoir.

Pour la première partie de l'histoire, où y'a Sasuke, j'avoue m'être laissé tenter par un style de très lyrique, chose dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je sais pas si ça rend très bien mais j'en suis assez content.

De toute façon, je me leurre pas la face, je n'ai pas encore le niveau d'un Aizen pour ce registre.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

Perdu dans son absence de pensée, Sasuke fixait son plafond blanc d'un oeil morne. Le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps, laissant place à une lune blafarde et quelques étoiles amusées. N'ayant même pas la force de fermer ses volets, sa chambre baignait dans une lumière glauque et chacun de ses meubles, par un effet de clair-obscur de très mauvais aloi, prenait des proportions gigantesques.

Dehors, les cigales mâles tentaient de séduire les femelles par leurs crissements caractéristiques, alors qu'un léger vent serpentait entre les divers végétaux. Les sons allaient du bruissement de l'herbe au grincement des branches s'entremêlant avec force.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke prit conscience du bruit qui animait le monde des vivants. Le contraste entre sa propre demeure fut suffocant.

Sa maison était morte. Aucune onde sonore ne l'animait. Rien si ce n'était un silence poisseux, plus lourd que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Une barrière s'était formée entre lui et le reste du monde, et il doutait pouvoir la franchir.

Parce qu'il se sentait responsable et que les coupables n'ont pas le droit de reprendre une vie normale.

Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir survécu. De nombreuses fois par minutes, les mêmes questions volaient de part et d'autre dans sa boîte crânienne, oscillant entre le « Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, j'aurai pu empêcher ça ?» ou « Pourquoi suis je le seul à avoir survécu ? »

Les deux interrogations recevaient des réponses implacables. S'il était rentré plus tôt, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Son père et bon nombre de ninja plus qualifiés que lui avaient péri par la main de son frère. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, lui, tout juste étudiant à l'Académie ? Et s'il était encore en vie, c'était parce que son frère l'avait décidé. Dans les deux cas, ses actions n'auraient eu aucune incidence sur le déroulement des évènements.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir. « Et si j'avais détourné son attention un quart de seconde ? Et si j'avais lancé un shuriken au bon moment ? »

L'obscurité aidant, aucune minute ne s'écoulait sans que son inactivité cérébrale se voit détourné par un « Et si ? » L'ironie voulut qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, mais petit à petit, cette pensée finira par le gangrener. Pas une journée ne s'écoulerait alors sans qu'il n'y pense.

La nature humaine est étrange. Ne pouvant se détacher des souvenirs blessants, l'esprit finit par y revenir, quitte à s'irradier au contact de ce poison. Et si par mégarde, il décide de l'enterrer profondément dans les affres de son imagination, c'est pour mieux revenir creuser jusqu'à en avoir les doigts en sang.

_Bienvenu dans les ténèbres_… murmura une petite voix qui se voulait humoristique.

Sasuke l'ignora. Pour la quarantième fois, il se tournait dans son lit, la couette le suivant dans son mouvement et l'enserrant de plus en plus. Il se cala l'oreiller sur la tête avec l'espoir qu'il mettrait fin à ses élucubrations nocturnes. Malheureusement, il en fut autrement. Le traversin, au contraire de ses désirs, accentuait sa concentration et ses images mentales devinrent plus réalistes. Pendant une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, les deux sharingans d'Itachi apparurent dans son esprit, et avec eux, la Voix :

« Petit imbécile… Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour, remplis ton coeur de ressentiment. Sauve ta vie lâchement… Fuis, fuis… Accroche-toi à la vie… »

Il ouvrit les paupières, horrifié. Son coeur battait à la chamade et son corps baignait dans une sueur glacée. Il avait beau s'être glisser sous une couverture, il n'en avait pas moins froid. Très froid.

Son regard s'égara une nouvelle fois vers le mur. L'ombre du petit chêne bordant sa chambre avait changé de place.

_Je me serai endormi ? _s'interrogea-t'il, à la fois rassuré et inquiet.

Il continua de fixer l'ombre d'un oeil nostalgique. Cet arbre avait été planté lorsqu'il était né. Il était coutume chez les Uchiwa de planter un chêne pour chaque nouveau garçon, un cerisier pour chaque nouvelle fille. On remerciait alors les Dieux pour avoir autorisé cette naissance, les Uchiwa ayant des difficultés à procréer à cause de la co-sanguinité régnant dans le clan.

Sasuke avait déjà vu l'arbre de son père et avait été surpris par le charisme de celui-ci. Il n'était qu'un arbre, pourtant, il émanait de lui un mélange d'autorité et de compréhension assez effrayante. Tout comme Fugaku, chef du clan Uchiwa et accessoirement son père. Le jeune orphelin ne savait pas si les arbres évoluaient en fonction de la personne qu'ils étaient censés symboliser mais il avait trouvé le parallèle intriguant.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il ne continuait pas moins de fixer le simulacre d'arbre collé à son mur. Son oeil ne manqua pas les deux ombres supplémentaires qui s'ajoutèrent pour un temps infinitésimal.

La lourdeur ayant suivi le court sommeil de Sasuke s'évanouit. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai bien vu deux nouvelles ombres s'ajouter à celle déjà existante, puis disparaître. Donc, il y'a deux personnes qui sont passé devant la lune et d'après la taille de l'ombre, ils doivent être dans son domaine. _

Alors qu'il se lançait dans un raisonnement compliqué pour s'assurer que deux personnes venaient de pénétrer dans le domaine de son père, il entendit un grincement.

Un unique bruit, bref, aigu, exaspérant au possible. Pourtant pour Sasuke, il avait une autre signification. Deux Uchiwa avait survécu et ils étaient rentrés.

Il n'était plus seul.

Il balança sa couette à ses pieds et se leva avec force. Il courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fonça en direction du salon, le seul endroit d'où pouvait provenir ce son. Emporté par son élan, il trébucha au milieu du couloir. Il se mordit la langue lorsque son menton percuta la sol. Le goût salé du sang envahit sa bouche mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, reprenant sa course effrénée.

Il parvint à l'angle du couloir et lorsqu'il le franchit tous ses rêves s'évanouir. Dans le salon se tenait deux ANBU, l'un avec masque de perroquet, l'autre avec un masque de hiboux. A peine Sasuke apparut il dans leur champ de vision que les deux becs s'orientèrent vers lui.

« Et merde ! marmonna le perroquet. Repéré par un gamin de sept ans, tu parles d'un ANBU.

- Quand notre chef d'unité va apprendre ça, on va avoir l'air fin. Déjà que notre mission n'est pas folichonne. »

Sasuke les fixait, éberlué. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas des ANBU qu'il aurait dû voir. À leur place, il y aurait dû se trouver deux Uchiwa, n'importe lesquels pourvu qu'il fasse partie de son clan.

_Ça aurait dû être des Uchiwa. Ça aurait dû être des Uchiwa, _répétait il inlassablement dans sa tête. _Ça aurait dû être des Uchiwa. Ça aurait dû être des Uchiwa._

Néanmoins, il savait que c'était impossible. Le jour du massa… de l'accident se tenait la fête annuelle du clan. Tous les Uchiwa, quelques soient leurs missions, étaient sommés de rentrer. Cela était une des nombreuses prérogatives de leur clan et l'Hokage avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'y opposer. Donc il était virtuellement impossible qu'un Uchiwa ait survécu.

Itachi avait bien choisi son jour.

Cette constatation fut encore plus lourde de conséquence qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ses entrailles avaient laissé place à une enclume en plomb massif.

« Allez, retourne te coucher gamin, finit par lancer le Hibou.

- Que… commença Sasuke. Qu'est ce que vous faites chez mon père ? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? réitéra Sasuke, d'un ton qu'il voulait sévère. »

Cependant, sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis.

Toujours le silence.

« Petit… recommença le Hibou. Va te coucher, ce sera mieux pour toi. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sasuke ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de fixer le Hibou, puis le Perroquet avec un regard ivre de douleur. Le Perroquet finit par soupirer.

« Pffff… Si tu veux savoir, l'Hokage nous a demandé de… (Il hésita pendant une courte seconde, à la recherche du mot juste.) ranger ta maison.

- R…Ranger ? bafouilla Sasuke, le visage de plus en plus pâle.

- Ouai. D'enlever tout le sang, de brûler les tatamis qui en sont recouverts etc… »

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait plus. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais les ANBU avait déjà eu le temps de sortir quelques tatamis et il reconnut parmi eux celui sur lequel s'étaient "endormis" son père et sa mère. Un haut-le-coeur le souleva, et la voix de l'ANBU lui parvint déformer alors que le sol se rapprochait vite. Très vite.

**-¤ 2 ¤- **

Les rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau à peine l'astre diurne eut-il émergé du sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à savoir où il était. Sa vue, trouble parce que non habituée à la lumière, lui revint et il reconnut sa couette aux armes des Uchiwa. Les deux ANBU l'avait ramené dans son lit.

Il fit claquer sa langue, la trouve horriblement pâteuse. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ses vêtements confirma son odorat lui indiquait. La magnanimité des ANBU n'avait pas été jusqu'à le changer.

Il se frotta les paupières et bondit hors de son lit. Il fila vers la chambre de ses parents. Il fit coulisser la porte avec tant de force qu'elle manqua de sortir de son axe. Et derrière cette mince couche de papier, ayant plus un rôle esthétique qu'autre chose, une chambre normale. Anormalement normale. Les tatamis qui avaient accueilli les cadavres de ses parents n'étaient pas certes de la même couleur que les autres, la bonhomie de l'Hokage avait ses limites et elles étaient pécuniaires mais si l'on excluait ce détail, tout était à sa place. La photo de famille sur la commode n'était plus barbouillée de sang, le trou laissé par le shuriken de son frère était comblé. Cette pièce était comme elle avait toujours été et aurait du toujours être. Parfaite.

Oubliant qu'il baignait dans ses propres, il courut dehors. Le contraste entre ses souvenirs récents et le présent fut encore plus saisissant. Mais il manquait une chose. Les habitants.

Jamais il n'avait autant détesté l'Hokage. De quel droit avait-il envoyé cette équipe de nettoyeur ? La veille, tout le sang, toutes les traces du forfait de son frère conféraient force et réalité aux évènements desquels il ne voulait pas croire. Si pendant une seconde, il s'imaginait que c'était un mauvais rêve, il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil par sa fenêtre pour voir l'ampleur du désastre. Le Sandaime venait de lui retirait ce droit.

Maintenant, chaque fois que son regard s'égarerait sur une pièce du domaine de son père (_de chez moi_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, mais il la repoussa. Ça ne pourrait être chez lui.) ce serait pour fantasmer sur un passé révolu à jamais. A chaque coin de rue, il s'imaginerait apercevoir son père, toujours perdu dans ses pensées à ruminer une quelconque façon de promouvoir le clan, sa mère, maniant le couteau de cuisine à la perfection (Mikoto Uchiwa n'était pas pas juunin pour rien) et son frère…

De par l'une de ses connexions mentales que l'on ne contrôle pas, Sasuke pensa à la cuisine.

Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps mais la faim ne s'était pas manifesté. Elle venait de se rattraper.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ça ? Pénétrer dans la cuisine où sa mère l'avait toujours attendu, là où elle avait pansé tant de plaies.

Il resta coi pendant une minute, attendant de trouver la force de franchir la mince couche de papier.

_Il n'aura pas Maman derrière la porte. Il n'y aura pas Maman derrière la porte. _

Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'avoir mal comme hier, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de la présence des ANBU. Il ouvrit la porte mais la déception était toujours là.

Si la partie consciente de son cerveau avait tenté de le convaincre, ça avait été peine perdu. Son inconscient persistait à croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore plus depuis le grand nettoyage de printemps.

Il aperçut des provisions récentes sur la table. L'Hokage avait aussi pensé à ça. Il saisit une orange et tacha de la couper en deux pour faire du jus. Par pur réflexe, il saisit le premier couteau qui lui passait par la main et arma son geste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la lame et entr'aperçut une couche de vernis à ongle sur le manche. C'était le couteau qu'utilisait principalement sa mère.

Une longue minute s'écoula sans qu'il ne bouge, puis il reposa le couteau sur le plan de travail avant d'en saisir un autrement plus formel. Il coupa l'orange mais par mégarde (ou fatigue) il laissa traîner son doigt trop près du bord tranchant. S'en suit alors une coupure certes bénigne néanmoins douloureuse. Il porta son index à la bouche avec l'intention de sucer le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il s'exécuta et réexamina son doigt pour voir l'évolution de la coupure. Le précieux liquide rouge continuait de sortir de son corps.

_Et si tu le laissais sortir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, _susurra une petite voix.

Il se surprit à trouver l'idée séduisante. Ne se sentirait-il pas mieux s'il mourrait ? Cette douleur insupportable qui le tiraillait sans cesse ne s'évanouirait elle pas ainsi, privée de son enveloppe charnelle ? Et ce serait le chemin le plus court entre lui et sa famille

Avec lenteur, il approcha le couteau de son poignet. Le froid de la lame rencontra sa peau. Cependant il n'alla pas plus loin.

_Petit imbécile_, souffla une voix qui avait les mêmes intonations que son frère. _Et ta vengeance ?_

Comme surpris par son propre geste, il lâcha le couteau qui tomba en grand fracas. Il avait été bête de vouloir attenter à ses jours. S'il mourait ici-bas, il donnerait raison à son frère. Il devait vivre pour pouvoir le tuer. I

l reprit le cours de ses actions en pressant l'orange à l'aide d'un appareil.

L'ANBU qui était chargé de le surveiller se décontracta imperceptiblement

**-¤ 3 ¤- **

Suspendu au-dessus de l'eau, un coup d'oeil avait suffi pour qu'il prenne sa décision. Un simple regard en coin, un mirage abandonné entre deux risée, et il avait plongé.

Pour une idée, pour son objectif.

Beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée, la distance entre lui et son reflet s'était réduit. L'eau avait commencé par l'enserrer dans une étreinte glaciale, puis il l'avait sentie monter dans ses vêtements pour l'alourdir, l'entraînant dans un puit sans fond.

Ça lui était égal. S'il n'était pas capable de vaincre le reflet de son frère, que pourrait-il faire face à l'original ? Il n'arriverait même pas à lui arracher une mimique de déception.

Alors il coulait.

Il se débattit, frappant à tout va sur une eau ignorante, un simulacre d'Itachi apparaissant devant lui, derrière, partout à la fois. Même absent, il continuait de narguer Sasuke.

« Je te tuerai ! hurla le dernier héritier des Uchiwa, mais seuls des bulles sortirent de sa bouche. »

Qu'importe le ton, l'idée y était. La mort d'Itachi, programmée. Et la sienne par la même occasion. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'il serait le dernier porteur du nom Uchiwa. Même s'il avait promis le contraire à son père, il ne pourrait en être autrement. Même s'il était trop jeune pour le comprendre, au fond de lui, il savait que l'unique lien qui le maintenait en vie était celui fait de haine entre son frère et lui. Lorsque celui-ci disparaîtrait, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre.

L'ironie voulut que la jeunesse et la naïveté de Sasuke ne lui permit pas de s'en rendre compte .Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. De nombreuses années plus tard, après la visite inopinée de son frère, il percevrait alors toute la cruauté du destin. Mais cela n'affecterait nullement ses desseins. Itachi _devait _et _allait_ mourir. Peu lui importait la soi-disante fatalité.

L'air commençait à lui manquer. Une immense sensation de manque l'envahit. Il était à deux doigts de se noyer.

D'une contraction violente du diaphragme, il parvint à faire pénétrer quelques gouttes d'oxygène salutaires, gagnant quelques précieuses secondes. Il fallait qu'il remonte tout de suite sinon il mourrait de façon absurde, noyé dans son propre étang.

Encore une fois, et aidé par le manque en air, des pulsions suicidaires l'envahir. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser mourir ? Mais il les repoussa bien vite. Il n'allait pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir atteint son objectif.

Battant des pieds de toutes ses forces, sa tête ressortit de l'eau. Il inspira profondément, se sentant revivre.

Puis il se traîna vers le rebord de l'eau, où il cracha de l'eau. Il s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers le lac. Le reflet de son frère était toujours là.

Avec la même hargne qu'il l'avait habitée la première fois, il replongea dans l'eau. Il le ferait autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il mette fin à ce déstabilisant simulacre.

Alors qu'il coulait une nouvelle fois vers les fonds de son lac, avec la ferme intention de toucher le fond, son nindô se forma :

_Pour te tuer, je ne reculerai devant rien…_

_Même s'il me faut m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. _

_Peu m'importe le prix à payer pour obtenir la puissance nécessaire. _

**-¤ 4 ¤- **

Il marchait en direction de l'école. La médic-nin, passée dans la matinée sur ordre de l'Hokage, lui avait conseillé de prendre une semaine de repos à l'hôpital, loin de ses démons. Il avait diplomatiquement écarté cette proposition. Elle était ressortie déçue de ne pas avoir pu faire entendre raison à cet enfant, surprise de le voir tremper des pieds à la tête. Mais quelque chose dans son regard l'avait dissuadée d'insister. Ce lointain mélange entre folie, désespoir et haine avaient l'art de mettre mal à l'aise toutes les personnes le croisant.

Sasuke trouvait irréelle sa marche à travers la foule. Dans le domaine de son père, la vie s'était arrêtée au moment où son frère avait entrepris de tuer tout le monde. Alors que dehors, le paysage était grouillant de vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Comment peuvent-ils faire comme rien ne s'est passé ? _

Rien n'avait changé. Sur les bas-côté de la route se tenaient les sempiternelles vendeurs de poisson, de viandes et autres denrées périssables, chacun jouant de sa voix pour se faire remarquer. Au milieu passaient les charrettes, remplies de foin, à destination des agriculteurs situés à la lisière de la ville. Par moments, on entr'apercevait des formes humaines sautant de toit en toit. Enfin, il y avait les piétons, masse informe composée de personnes à la fois identiques et différentes de par leur physique. Au détour de certaines ruelles, Sasuke voyait des femmes de "petite vertu" comme aurait dit sa mère, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement de quoi il était question. Et sa mère était restée muette à ce sujet.

Dans l'air flottait un parfum informe, gigantesque pot-pourri d'odeurs disparates. Un Inuzuka aurait répertorié dans le désordre : du poisson, de la viande, de l'urine, de la sueur, du sperme, du lait aigre, du bois moisi… Cependant, l'odeur la plus tenace était celle du sang, imprégnée sur les vêtements de Sasuke.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Uchiwa ne sentit pas le pied qui se glissa entre ses jambes. Un croc-en-jambe violent le jeta sur le sol et il retomba une nouvelle fois sur son menton déjà douloureux. Le regard sévère, il se releva et chercha celui le responsable.

Au loin, il aperçut un homme au cheveux noir de jais, à la stature raide quasi parfaite et à la démarche militaire. Il savait de quel clan provenait cette personne.

Seul un coup d'oeil sur son visage l'aurait conforté dans son hypothèse, néanmoins, Sasuke ne voulait pas lui courir après.

_Un Hyuuga_

Les Hyuuga n'avaient cure du massacre récent et toute leur inimité était dirigé vers l'unique survivant. Sasuke essuya le mince filet de sang gouttant entre ses lèvres et se retourna. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il aurait à subir tous les jours.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre car il capta du regard un attroupement inhabituel. A ses oreilles parvinrent le bruit de sabre s'entrechoquant. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur le code des Uchiwa qui « voulait qu'un Uchiwa ne s'abaisse au passe temps des petites gens. »

Sa petite taille l'aidant, il se faufila à travers la marée humaine pour finalement arriver au premier rang. Là il put enfin voir ce qui passionner les foules.

Deux ANBU, l'un au masque de chien, l'autre au masque de chimpanzé, s'affrontaient. À certain moment, il était sur les toits, à d'autre moments, il étaient tout juste devant lui. Leur combat soulevait un nombre incalculable de petits nuages de poussière et les premières toux dans l'assemblée arrivèrent bien vite.

Les attaques s'échangeaient à un rythme effréné, chaque coup ayant pour objectif de briser les os de l'opposant voire de le tuer. Les lames virevoltaient avec grâce, sans mouvement inutile.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Pendant une seconde, il prit peur :

_C'est ça le niveau de mon frère ?_

Mais celle-ci s'évanouit bien vite. Il serra le poing et sourit. Il le rattraperait le plus rapidement possible, peu importe les moyens.

Combattant sur un toit de tôle instable, le Chimpanzé vit son pied dérapé après avoir paré un puissant coup de ninjato.

Pour Sasuke, il était évident que c'était le Chien qui avait l'avantage. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur son adversaire, même s'il lui semblait que le Chimpanzé ne faisait que se défendre.

Ledit Chimpanzé fit une chute de cinq mètres avant de s'écraser dans un étal de pastèque. Il vola en éclats et les pastèques en firent de même, dans une parodie de sang.

Le propriétaire de cet étale se trouvait juste à côté de Sasuke et il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, marmonnant quelques insanités dirigées vers les ninja.

La personne à sa gauche lui tapota dans le dos pour le réconforter avant d'ajouter :

« Dommage que les Uchiwa soient pas là pour les calmer avant que ça dégénère. »

A ces mots, le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit. Ce combat l'avait tellement captivé qu'il n'avait plus pensé à rien. Mais quelque part, cette remarque lui fit aussi plaisir. Sa famille ne lui manquait pas qu'à lui, et même si c'était dans une moindre mesure, son clan manquait à Konoha en général.

« Ouai bon… répliqua une autre personne. Quelque part c'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient plus là. On arrêtera de se prendre leur arrogance dans la gueule. »

Sasuke eut la chance de ne pas entendre cette phrase, de nouveau captivé par le combat.

Le Chimpanzé était sorti des débris et venait d'attaquer le Chien avec son ninjato. Les deux lames se percutèrent et s'en suivit un statu quo où les deux hommes ne pouvait bouger, chacun forçant sur son arme pour faire plier l'autre.

« Bon dieu, calme toi ! lança le Chimpanzé. »

Le Chien ne répondit pas, se contentant de tenir bon.

« Merde ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Je pouvais rien faire ! On était attaqué de toute part.

- Désolé ? gronda le Chien, du voix où se mêlait désespoir et colère. Tu es désolé ? Je t'avais confié la vie de Rin ! Et elle est morte maintenant ! La seule personne au monde que je voulais protéger ! Que je devais protéger ! »

Ce fut au tour du Chimpanzé de se taire. La colère renforçait le Chien et petit à petit, son opposant faiblissait. Mais au lieu de continuer à forcer, le Chien frappa le Chimpanzé avec son poing, dans son angle mort, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur, juste à côté de Sasuke. Le Chien tourna le dos à Sasuke et commença à retirer son masque.

« Hé le génie ! hurla le Chimpanzé, du sang plein les vêtements. Si tu retires ce masque, tu peux te considérer comme virer! »

Ledit génie répliqua par un « Va te faire foutre ! » et s'évanouit dans la foule tout en retirant son masque.

**-¤ 5 ¤- **

Il finit par atteindre sa salle de classe. Au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il les ignora comme il put.

Néanmoins, il lui était difficile de ne pas penser aux vingt pairs d'yeux tournées dans sa direction, alors que depuis sa petite enfance, il avait été entraîné à ressentir tout oeil le fixant avec intérêt.

Il se dirigea vers sa place la tête haute. Le professeur Iruka alla à sa rencontre, et l'observait avec inquiétude. Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule puis l'étreindre pour le réconforter, mais se retint lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sasuke. Iruka ouvrit également la bouche pour lui conseiller de rentrer chez lui mais il la referma sans avoir pu émettre aucun son. Il savait que c'était parfaitement inutile. Jamais il n'avait réussi à faire plier un Uchiwa lorsqu'il était son élève et ce n'était certainement pas avec Sasuke que ça allait commencer.

Sasuke, estimant que la non-conversation était close, acheva de se diriger vers sa place et s'assit.

Il ne prêta pas attention au détail sans importance tel que : « Il parait qu'on a retrouvé son père et sa mère dans leur chambre. » ou « C'est son frère qui a fait le coup. »

Une longue file se forma afin que chacun puisse présenter ses condoléances. Sasuke détesta ce moment. Dans leurs regards se lisaient toujours un doux mêlange de pitié et de curiosité.

Le cours commença enfin et le silence retomba dans la salle.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit un élève évidement retardataire. Ledit élève étant le perturbateur de la classe, plus connu sous le sobriquet de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke le connaissait de vue mais n'avait jamais tenté de sympathiser avec lui. Son père avait interdit tout contact avec lui, indiquant que des Uchiwa ne se mêlerait pas avec des bâtards dégénérés de son espèce. Sasuke aurait voulu savoir pourquoi son père n'aimait pas ce Naruto Uzumaki mais Fugaku ne répondit pas à la question, laissant son fils dans le doute.

Alors, suivant à la lettre les instructions de son père, jamais Sasuke n'avait accordé la moindre attention à Naruto, allant même jusqu'à l'ignorer superbement lorsque, au détour d'une porte dérobée, il avait entendu celui-ci pleurer. Intrigué, il avait poussé la porte avec discrétion et avait entr'aperçut Naruto, dans un coin du mur. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, son corps s'élevait et s'abaissait de façon saccadée. Sasuke n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était contenté de refermer la porte.

C'était la veille du massacre.

Ce retard ne plut pas à Iruka, qui lui demanda des explications :

« Pourquoi es-tu en retard Naruto ?

- Euh… répliqua Naruto, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Me suis pas réveillé.

- Et tu penses que cette explication va me suffire. Allez, interrogation surprise. Prends mon apparence avec un henge.

- Je peux aller poser mes affaires avant ?»

Le professeur lui fit signe que oui et Naruto fila poser ses affaires sur la seule place de libre. Celle qui se trouvait à côté de Sasuke. En posant ses affaires, ses lèvres passèrent à proximité des oreilles de Sasuke. Il murmura d'une voix toute excitée :

« Accroche toi à ton fauteuil mon Coco parce que ça va être du feu de Dieu. »

Sasuke n'avait pas lu la moindre pitié dans son regard, ni même de la curiosité. Pour Naruto, c'était un jour comme les autres. Il n'y avait bien que cet idiot pour ignorer une nouvelle de cette importance.

Sasuke n'imaginait même pas que sa curiosité puisse encore être titillé mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il descendait les marches et vint se positionner à côté d'Iruka.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de son alter-égo avant qu'il ne s'exécute.

En lieu et place de l'Iruka attendu par toute la classe, se trouvait une femme énorme avec une truffe en guise de nez.

N'attendant même que la métamorphose de Naruto ait pris fin, Iruka bondit sur Naruto avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette scène arracha un faible sourire à Sasuke. Pas un sourire à pleine dent comme il affichait quelque jour auparavant. Juste une petite contraction du zygomatique quasi-inconsciente. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Qu'importe. L'important était qu'il pouvait toujours sourire.

Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa aperçut Naruto, au bord du lac, probablement en train de ruminer son échec de la matinée.

Ayant senti la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retourna.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

Sasuke baissa les siens vers Naruto.

Le contact visuel ne dura qu'une seconde.

Puis Naruto détourna les yeux, Sasuke en fit de même. Et ils reprirent chacun le cours de leur pensée là où il l'avait laissé.

Néanmoins, les deux sourirent.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Sasuke marmonna pour lui-même :

« Crétin… Même pas capable de réussir un Henge. »


End file.
